


My soulmate

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace is a little bit ooc, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Jace and Simon are soulmates





	My soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Моя родственная душа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727626) by [Alena_Vespertilio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio)
  * Translation into беларуская available: [Мая роднасная душа | Maja rodnasnaja duša](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727725) by [Alena_Vespertilio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio)



> I am oh so scared of posting this one. I never wrote something like that before and I don't even know if I like it or not, it's a weird feeling. I hope you will enjoy it.

If you asked Jace he would tell you that no, he didn't know right away. Finding your soul mate is not like it happens in books or movies. There is no marks, no words that suddenly appears on your body and you don't have to find the other person who has the same mark.  
  
No, it's a lot harder than that. So if you had asked Jace if he knew Simon was his soul mate the first time he met him he would have laugh in your face or punched you, he was still not sure which one himself.  
  
Finding your soul mate is overwhelming, realizing that someone is your everything, your home, the only person you know you will always return to. Finding out they bring the best but also the worst in you because they are the only one you can always be yourself with. And sometimes your true self is not the best but they understand and they stay with you anyway. And you wonder why, but you are greatful they are still with you. Patiently waiting for you to get better, never pushing you. It's scary, love is scary. Jace faced demons and he's never been so scared that when he realized that it's what Simon was for him.  
  
Most of the time, Jace can't believe he found his soul mate in Simon but when he wake up next to him and he slowly open his eyes only to see Simon already awake and watching him. He still have trouble to believe how he got so lucky.  
  
Jace, always so cynical thought for so long that emotion clouds your judgment, couldn't believe he found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sometimes he think about the fact that one day he will die but Simon won't, but for now he's just happy to be alive and with Simon.  
  
They stay like that, looking into each others eyes for a long time before they decide to move.  
  
"Good morning my love."  
  
"Good morning," answered Simon before placing a sweet kiss on Jace's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated ♥


End file.
